gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
Robar Royce
Robar Royce is a background character in the second season. He is played by an unidentified extra and only appears in the "The Ghost of Harrenhal." He is killed by Brienne of Tarth after he blames and attacks her in the wake of Renly's assassination. Biography Season 2 King Renly Baratheon's camp is a hive of activity as his troops prepare for the coming battle with the forces of King Stannis Baratheon in darkness. The camp is beset by strong winds. Catelyn Stark meets with King Renly in his command tent. Ser Robar and his sworn, Ser Emmon Cuy, are outside while Brienne of Tarth stands watch inside the tent. Hearing Brienne scream the guards rush into the tent with swords in hand. They see Brienne kneeling over Renly’s corpse and assume that she is responsible. They threaten her life. Catelyn tries to intervene but they push her aside. Brienne fights both of them off, killing them."The Ghost of Harrenhal" "]] Appearance Family tree In the books In the A Song of Ice and Fire novels, Ser Robar Royce is a member of Renly's Rainbowguard as Robar the Red, the second son of Lord Yohn Royce of Runestone after Ser Andar Royce and older brother of Waymar Royce of the Night's Watch. He is first seen in King's Landing at the Hand's tournament with his father and Ser Andar where he wears steel armor with ancient bronze runes that are supposed to have mystical powers of protection. He unhorsed freerider Lothor Brune, but was then defeated by Ser Loras Tyrell. When Eddard Stark sends Lord Beric Dondarrion after Ser Gregor Clegane , who is terrorizing the Riverlands , Ser Robar is sent to the Kingswood to inform the King who is hunting with others, including Lord Yohn Royce. In Renly's camp he tells Catelyn Stark as he escorts her to the sept that the reason that he had joined Renly was to seek the glory he would never find as the second son of a noble house and he was weary of being in tournaments. Catelyn Stark guesses him to be about 21 years old. When Renly names him to his Rainbow Guard he names him the red knight Robar the Red. At the feast at Bitterbridge, Ser Bryce Caron dares him to juggle daggers. When Renly is murdered, Brienne's scream causes Ser Robar and Ser Emmon Cuy and two guards to rush into the tent. They arrive just after Renly's assassination to find Brienne bending over his body and covered in his blood. Cuy blames Brienne for the death and he and the other two guards attack her. Catelyn Stark convinces Robar that Brienne is innocent. He tells Lady Catelyn to get her away and he fights off the men-at-arms that follow Cuy, while Catelyn uses an iron brazier to knock Emmon Cuy unconscious, then she and Brienne escape. Ser Robar and Ser Emmon are subsequently killed in a fit of rage by their Lord Commander, Ser Loras Tyrell. See also * Robar Royce at A Wiki of Ice and Fire (major spoilers from the books) References Category:Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Background Characters Category:Status: Dead Category:Performer Unidentified Category:House Royce Category:Quote needed Royce, Robar Category:House Baratheon